Evil Foo and Evil Noodle call Little Hans a crybaby during Inside Out/Grounded
Evil Foo and Evil Noodle call Little Hans a crybaby during Inside Out/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Evil Foo and Evil Noodle make Little Hans Heimler cry and make fun of him because of Bing Bong's death. And then, Azura and Ike ground Evil Foo and Evil Noodle and get BB Jammies to rip them limb by limb. Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler make Little Hans some pretzels and root beer to make him feel better. Cast *Shy Girl as Evil Foo and BB Jammies. *Salli as Evil Noodle. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler and Little Hans Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Evil Foo, Evil Noodle, and Little Hans are watching Inside Out, however Evil Foo and Evil Noodle are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Little Hans starts crying) Evil Foo: Hans Jr was crying over Bing Bong's death. Evil Noodle: You are such a crybaby kindergartner! Foo and Evil Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Little Hans in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Foo: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of hurricanes you are, whimping like a loser. Evil Foo and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Hans starts crying and sobbing and Evil Foo and Evil Noodle laugh at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Ike Rei: (changes to Kidaroo voice) EVIL!!! YOU AND EVIL NOODLE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Evil Foo's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Ike: Evil Foo and Evil Noodle, how dare you make Hans Jr cry and make fun of him! He was a nice kindergartner from the Czech Republic, and and he was six years old. Azura: I agree with Rei. Ike: You probably made Hans Jr cry. Azura: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Ike: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Little Hans cry! That does it! You are grounded until Eva Braun's 16th birthday. And for that, BB Jammies was going to rip you limb by limb! BB Jammies, rip Evil Foo and Evil Noodle limb by limb! Jammies appears BB Jammies: Pwepawe for bleeding! Jammies rips Evil Foo and Evil Noodle Foo and Evil Noodle start crying and sobbing BB Jammies: That's what you get making foun Hans Jr. to: Little Hans' bedroom Hans was whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, His parents are comforting him. Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Hans Jr. Evil Foo and Evil Noodle got ripped limb by limb by BB Jammies. They will not make you cry. Little Hans: I know, Daddy and Mommy! Bing Bong's death was the saddest moment!! Mr Heimler: Don't worry, son. We are making you some pretzels and root beer. Little Hans: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Daddy and Mommy. I will feel happy when you make me some pretzels and root beer. Hans soon had some pretzels and root beer.that Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler made for dinner. Little Hans took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler tucked Little Hans into bed. Mr Heimler: Are you okay, son? Little Hans: Yes, Daddy. I know. Can you please read me a story about Goldilocks and the Three Bears to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Heimler: Yes, son. Heimler began reading Little Hans a bedtime story Vons began reading Derek a bedtime story the story, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler kissed Little Hans in his forehead Little Hans: Thanks, Daddy. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Heimler: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Little Hans: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. Hans yawned and fell asleep Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998